After the rain
by chickabo
Summary: The war is over,the good guys won.After spending 6 months in psyciatric treatment,Seifer returns to garden.He is welcomed,but his real desire was her...the ice queen...but how to tell her... *addressing formatting issue,but please ignore that atm and read
1. prologue

After the rain

After the rain

Prologue

For once in his life he was calm, relaxed almost serene. A bizarre feeling, he admitted to himself, though enjoyable non the less. This sensation of floating on nothingness. No concerns, no fears, no obligations. All this pleasure from only the thought of her. The few short hours until morning, when he could finally see her again, seemed like long painful.

And yet he felt a tinge of sorrow in that she wasn't aware of his true feelings for her. The age-old dilemma; to tell or not to tell, to expose your true feelings but fear the response. This dilemma plagued his mind all night. What to do in the morning…..truth, lies, flirtation, avoidance.

'_The truth can set you free'', _so goes the saying….but then again, it can also condemn you…..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

I know it's pretty short, but it IS only the prologue

x


	2. chapter 1 and so it begins

Chapter 1

And so it begins…..

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

5:45 am was the time being displayed on the alarm clock in the corner of the black room.

Out the window the blackness of the hillside was broken up by the streaks of pale, pastel colours seeping through from the slowly rising sun. The sunrise over the mountains and broken coastline of Balamb was widely renowned as being one of the most spectacular sites on the planet.

Visitors to the sleepy little town would grudgingly rise from their slumber to witness this incredible event.

But not the unshakable force that was Quistis Trepe, who was lying asleep in her bed, in a semi comatose state. Usually she would be up soon to ensure everything was prepared for her classes that day, but not today. Today she was going to lie in, reward all her hard work with an extra few hours in bed.

Well, it's not as if she was given a choice in the matter……

'_Come on Quisty, it'll do you some good….you don't need to be up THAT early….do it or I'll get Squall to order you to…'' _

'Yeah, thanks Selphie……friends_…..pretty damn cruel for friends''_. Threatening to get Squall to command her to sleep in…like that would really work….

To be fair to them though she had been working exceptionally hard recently, even by her own standards. As usual everything important or needing done quickly came up all at once.

Exams (written and practical) were rapidly approaching, so intensive revision and preparation was needed for all those cadets, including trips to the fire caves-for obtaining a guardian force-which the majority cadets seemed to forget was mandatory.

Squall had been away on a diplomatic mission of sorts, so the day to day running of the garden fell to her.

Well, in reality Xu ran the garden, but Squall got all the paperwork and stress that goes with the title 'garden commander'.

On top of that orientation for all new or transfer students, advanced magic class with the still fresh-faced 6 month qualified seeds, student committee funding issues, a bi-monthly inter-garden board meeting, departmental outline plans, issues with the canteen menu…….the list was seemingly endless…..

For the present time, however, Quistis was fast asleep, happily leaving the garden to run its self for a few hours. The morning would be hectic, to say the least.

Squall would need briefed on the current situation, classes, and a couple of meetings and…..he was back.

He whose presence she had missed like a part of herself, her best friend when they were merely orphans, being cared for by matron…their hated enemy during the war…it was real, Seifer was coming home in a few short hours…but for now Quistis dreamed,

and all she dreamed of was him….

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Well guys there's chapter 1, a review would be appreciated ta

:)

Chickabo

x


	3. chapter 2 nine months previously

Hi guys, sorry this has taken sooooo long, but you know the way life goes……

Thanks to my reviewers;

Alonia Everclear, Oneiromancy, Dragon Princess Isis /EDIT/ angel-wing008 and sidalee/edit/ and Vanisher!! feel the love guys :)

oh, and Oneiromancy, others too, please keep pointing out mistakes, or ways in which you think the format should be changed, as I have no beta :(

and as a future note, the rating may change (from T) depending on scenarios, but I'm happy with it for now...

enough from me, enjoy

x

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

chapter 3-

It had been four days since she had been told about Seifer's return, and yet it still hadn't managed to sink in yet. He had occupied her thoughts, almost entirely, for those past four days. Her mind was like a sandstorm of conflicting thoughts about his attitude, his actions, his words...his eyes, his face , his body... and yet, she was horrified at herself for having these thoughts! He would be a student...HER student...HER responsibility...HER mission...

...Her headache...

'_Well here is the perfect opportunity to show them just how much better you have become at being an instructor'..._...as if that thought would comfort her...

She still wasn't 100 certain when he was returning, Cid had been rather vague on that point. Martine's interruption of their meeting hadn't helped. The issue of the meeting must have been of great importance, as not only had the meeting not been re-scheduled, Cid had not been seen out and about around the school.

That was one thing that could be said about Cid, no matter how much time and effort the paperwork and bureaucracy, ministers and officials, missions and organisation required, he would ALWAYS find the time to wander the halls and talk to students. Whether it was just walking through the corridors looking in classroom doors, or wandering through the grounds asking about how their days were going, he always loved interacting with his students.

That lack of interaction was going unnoticed by the students, but to the instructors, it was starting to crop up on the radar screen.

"Heeeeeeeya Quisty!!"...Selphie, whatever the circumstances, was always Selphie it seemed...

...up went the emotional shields and the fake smile..."Hi there Selphie"

"Don't suppose you have any ideas 'bout what's going on? with Cid I mean. I guessed since I noticed him not being around as much, you woulda noticed too"

"Yeah, I did. I'd been starting to wonder myself. You know that meeting I got called into with him the other day?"...she paused slightly to allow for Selphie's response, which consisted of three seconds of extreme nodding...

"Well, Martine arrived, IN PERSON, and said it was urgent so Cid ended the meeting then and there"

"Musta been important then. Come on, we'll grab Irvy enroute and go an' talk ta Squall"

Well, it seemed like a good enough plan. So before Quistis had a chance to respond, she was being dragged, wrist first, by an over excited Selphie towards the gym.

Irvine, after deciding his hand-to-hand combat skills were woefully inadequate, had been getting extra training from Zell. Despite his seeming undirected hyper energy, he was turning out to be very good at his instructor/personal trainer role.

Irvine was noticing a lot of changes in his own physical fitness; he was a lot stronger and looked more muscular...of which Selphie highly approved...he could run further, fight longer and fight better than he ever thought he could...again, this pleased Selphie, or at least the thought of increased stamina did... and he loved his new found athleticism.

Not that he wasn't fit before, seed's did have regular physical examinations, but being a sharpshooter (he always thought it sounded cooler than 'sniper') he spent his extra training time at the shooting range and not in the gym. The change suited him.

_' an' the ladies sure love it...'_...he had such a one track mind...

Although there was one athletic discipline he was struggling to get the hang of...

"Hey Irvine, had enough yet? as I am absolutely tanning your hide!". Zell was wrapped around Irvine in some spectacular looking Greco-roman wrestling hold.

_'Dammit, I thought I had him to'_...to give him due credit, he had been getting better..."I give I give already!! gimme my arms back!!"

With a particularly Seifer-like smirk on his face, and an ounce of pride in his heart, Zell released his opponents' trapped arms and got off of him. He enjoyed sparring with Irvine; he was challenged, but still able to win without too much effort.

They shook hands, and walked off of the mats towards the showers and changing rooms.

"Good try Irvine, you're definitely getting better. I ACTUALLY broke a sweat this time, for a cha...mmfftt...". His gloating interrupted by a swift towel thrown at the face and perfectly hitting the target.

"At least I know how ta shut ya up!!"

"Haha, fair enough! Oh look, there's Selphie and Quistis. Or should I say, Selphie _dragging_ Quistis"

_' Oh thank hyne they're there, maybe she'll stop dragging me now'..._and as if she had read Quistis' mind, Selphie let go of herand proceeded to run at and leap at Irvine in a dramatic-film-reunion-scene sorta way.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyy Irvy-poo!!"

"Seffy-kiiiiiiiins!!"

"Eeeeeeeewwwww, Irvy you're all slimey!!"

"Well sorry Selphie darlin', but me an' Zell here have been trainin', so we gotta go shower. We'll catch up with y'all in the canteen"

" 'kay, bye byes then, mmwwaaaah!!"

Quistis and Zell just stood there, rolling their eyes and smiling. Seeing both of their so happy was great, but sometimes they were just, just so...so..._dear hyne, get a room..._was the thought that came to mind...

" bye guys".

They waved and parted ways. _I hope they realise just how lucky they both are. I wish I was that lucky. _Quistis' mind spinning, her thoughts still consumed by her friends and their actions before. She was so consumed in her own thoughts, she hadn't realised that they had walked all the way to the canteen, sat down with the others and the others had started talking to her.

''Quis...Quisty...HEY,QUISTIS!!"

"Hmmm...what...oh, sorry guys, I was a million miles away..."

' _I was at the orphanage...I was with him...we sat at the beach and watched the sunset, like we used to...listening to the waves lapping gently on the shore, the seabirds nesting for the night...I smiled at him, his sparkling green eyes lit up his face, and his smile lit up my heart... it was bliss...'_

"...what were you all talking about?2

"We were just talking about the arrangements for ...(Squall lowered his voice ever so slightly)..._his_ return..."

She slapped her hand against her forehead and shook her head in disbelief

"Squall, I have a few things to say to that:

1- he has a name

2- if you don't want anyone to hear us, we should talk IN YOUR OFFICE"

"...oh yeah, forgot about that..."

"...shush,Seffy, n let her finish..."

"...sorry..."

"It's fine. Now, as I was saying ...(she lowered her tone, as if thinking out loud rather than talking)...I said 1 and 2,what were the others...hmmmm..."

This went on for a moment and just as they decided it was safe to talk amongst themselves...

"AHAH!! I remember!!"

The sudden shout, made all but one of the six at the table jump, Zell and Irvine sitting down unnoticed, until they both screamed like girls when she raised her voice.

"Oh, hey guys. Like I was saying;

3-hes our childhood friend

4-I'm his instructor and so can't ignore him...

but, THE most important thing...you're gonna need to deal with the other students prejudiced ideas, so GET OVER IT!!"

It wasn't until she noticed her friends strange looks she realised she was standing and had gone inta total instructor mode.

'_awww crap...'_

"Quis, you ok?"

_'"wow, he must be concerned, Squall NEVER calls me anything except Quistis..."_

"Yeah,yeah i'm fine. I need ta...I need ta go...I'll see you guys later...", she ran off as fast as she could manage. Her legs were fast, so she got to her dorm in record time. She fell in her door, closed it over ,then collapsed onto her sofa. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling and panting in some attempt to calm her over-running emotions. She was worried...her emotional 'attacks' of recent had worried her. This was the last straw. _That does it, i'm gonna go see doctor Kadowaki later on_

"What's up with her?"

**"ATTENTION, ATTENTION EVERYONE. THIS IS HEADMASTER CID, WOULD INSTRUCTORS TILMITT, KINNEAS, SEEDS DINCHT AND HEARTILLY AND COMMANDER LEONHART PLEASE REPORT TO SUB-COMMANDER XU'S OFFICE. OH,AND WOULD INSTRUCTOR TREPE PLEASE REPORT TO MY OFFICE, I REPEAT WOULD INSTRUCTOR TREPE REPORT TO MY OFFICE PLEASE, THANK YOU"**

_'Guess that answers my question about the meeting. Oh well, here goes nothing'..._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

wow,that was long especially from me!! as I said at the start, please feel free to point out any errors I've made, and constructive criticism is always welcome.

Because of the length of the chapter and the addition of a few story threads, if anyone is confused comment and I shall clarify...or possibly include a 'previously on' in the next chapter...as this is my first fanfic, so i'm learning as I go :)

but honesty is appreciated, so ta

Chickabo

x


	4. 3 the gym and the emotional wreck

Hi guys, sorry this has taken sooooo long, but you know the way life goes……

Thanks to my reviewers;

Alonia Everclear, Oneiromancy, Dragon Princess Isis and Vanisher!! feel the love guys :)

oh, and Oneiromancy, others too, please keep pointing out mistakes, or ways in which you think the format should be changed, as I have no beta :(

and as a future note, the rating may change (from T) depending on scenarios, but I'm happy with it for now...

enough from me, enjoy

x

...

chapter 3-

It had been four days since she had been told about Seifer's return, and yet it still hadn't managed to sink in yet. He had occupied her thoughts, almost entirely, for those past four days. Her mind was like a sandstorm of conflicting thoughts about his attitude, his actions, his words...his eyes, his face , his body... and yet, she was horrified at herself for having these thoughts! He would be a student...HER student...HER responsibility...HER mission...

...Her headache...

'_Well here is the perfect opportunity to show them just how much better you have become at being an instructor'..._...as if that thought would comfort her...

She still wasn't 100 certain when he was returning, Cid had been rather vague on that point. Martine's interruption of their meeting hadn't helped. The issue of the meeting must have been of great importance, as not only had the meeting not been re-scheduled, Cid had not been seen out and about around the school. That was one thing that could be said about Cid, no matter how much time and effort the paperwork and bureaucracy, ministers and officials, missions and organisation required, he would ALWAYS find the time to wander the halls and talk to students. Whether it was just walking through the corridors looking in classroom doors, or wandering through the grounds asking about how their days were going, he always loved interacting with his students.

That lack of interaction was going unnoticed by the students, but to the instructors, it was starting to crop up on the radar screen.

'Heeeeeeeya Quisty!!'...Selphie, whatever the circumstances, was always Selphie it seemed...

...up went the emotional shields and the fake smile...'Hi there Selphie'

'Don't suppose you have any ideas 'bout what's going on? with Cid I mean. I guessed since I noticed him not being around as much, you woulda noticed too'

'Yeah, I did. I'd been starting to wonder myself. You know that meeting I got called into with him the other day?'...she paused slightly to allow for Selphie's response, which consisted of three seconds of extreme nodding...

'Well, Martine arrived, IN PERSON, and said it was urgent so Cid ended the meeting then and there'

'Musta been important then. Come on, we'll grab Irvy enroute and go an' talk ta Squall'

Well, it seemed like a good enough plan. So before Quistis had a chance to respond, she was being dragged, wrist first, by an over excited Selphie towards the gym.

Irvine, after deciding his hand-to-hand combat skills were woefully inadequate, had been getting extra training from Zell. Despite his seeming undirected hyper energy, he was turning out to be very good at his instructor/personal trainer role. Irvine was noticing a lot of changes in his own physical fitness; he was a lot stronger and looked more muscular...of which Selphie highly approved...he could run further, fight longer and fight better than he ever thought he could...again, this pleased Selphie, or at least the thought of increased stamina did... and he loved his new found athleticism. Not that he wasn't fit before, seed's did have regular physical examinations, but being a sharpshooter (he always thought it sounded cooler than 'sniper') he spent his extra training time at the shooting range and not in the gym. The change suited him.

_' an' the ladies sure love it...'_...he had such a one track mind...

Although there was one athletic discipline he was struggling to get the hang of...

'Hey Irvine, had enough yet? as I am absolutely tanning your hide!'. Zell was wrapped around Irvine in some spectacular looking Greco-roman wrestling hold.

_'Dammit, I thought I had him to'_...to give him due credit, he had been getting better...'I give I give already!! gimme my arms back!!'

With a particularly Seifer-like smirk on his face, and an ounce of pride in his heart, Zell released his opponents' trapped arms and got off of him. He enjoyed sparring with Irvine; he was challenged, but still able to win without too much effort.

They shook hands, and walked off of the mats towards the showers and changing rooms.

' Good try Irvine, you're definitely getting better. I ACTUALLY broke a sweat this time, for a cha...mmfftt...'. His gloating interrupted by a swift towel thrown at the face and perfectly hitting the target.

'At least I know how ta shut ya up!!'

'Haha, fair enough! Oh look, there's Selphie and Quistis. Or should I say, Selphie _dragging_ Quistis'

_' Oh thank hyne they're there, maybe she'll stop dragging me now'..._and as if she had read Quistis' mind, Selphie let go of herand proceeded to run at and leap at Irvine in a dramatic-film-reunion-scene sorta way.

' Heeeeeeeeyyyyyy Irvy-poo!!'

' Seffy-kiiiiiiiins!!'

'Eeeeeeeewwwww, Irvy you're all slimey!!'

' Well sorry Selphie darlin', but me an' Zell here have been trainin', so we gotta go shower. We'll catch up with y'all in the canteen'

' 'kay, bye byes then, mmwwaaaah!!'

Quistis and Zell just stood there, rolling their eyes and smiling. Seeing both of their so happy was great, but sometimes they were just, just so...so..._dear hyne, get a room..._was the thought that came to mind...

' bye guys'.

They waved and parted ways. _I hope they realise just how lucky they both are. I wish I was that lucky. _Quistis' mind spinning, her thoughts still consumed by her friends and their actions before. She was so consumed in her own thoughts, she hadn't realised that they had walked all the way to the canteen, sat down with the others and the others had started talking to her.

''Quis...Quisty...HEY,QUISTIS!!'

'Hmmm...what...oh, sorry guys, I was a million miles away...

' _I was at the orphanage...I was with him...we sat at the beach and watched the sunset, like we used to...listening to the waves lapping gently on the shore, the seabirds nesting for the night...I smiled at him, his sparkling green eyes lit up his face, and his smile lit up my heart... it was bliss...'_

...what were you all talking about?'

' We were just talking about the arrangements for ...(Squall lowered his voice ever so slightly)..._his_ return...'

She slapped her hand against her forehead and shook her head in disbelief

'Squall, I have a few things to say to that:

1- he has a name

2- if you don't want anyone to hear us, we should talk IN YOUR OFFICE"

"...oh yeah, forgot about that..."

"...shush,Seffy, n let her finish..."

"...sorry..."

'It's fine. Now, as I was saying ...(she lowered her tone, as if thinking out loud rather than talking)...I said 1 and 2,what were the others...hmmmm...

this went on for a moment and just as they decided it was safe to talk amongst themselves...

' AHAH!! I remember!!'

The sudden shout, made all but one of the six at the table jump, Zell and Irvine sitting down unnoticed, until they both screamed like girls when she raised her voice.

'Oh, hey guys. Like I was saying;

3-hes our childhood friend

4-I'm his instructor and so can't ignore him...

but, THE most important thing...you're gonna need to deal with the other students prejudiced ideas, so GET OVER IT!!'

It wasn't until she noticed her friends strange looks she realised she was standing and had gone inta total instructor mode.

'_awww crap...'_

'Quis, you ok?'

_' wow, he must be concerned, Squall NEVER calls me anything except Quistis...'_

'Yeah,yeah i'm fine. I need ta...I need ta go...I'll see you guys later...', she ran off as fast as she could manage. Her legs were fast, so she got to her dorm in record time. She fell in her door, closed it over ,then collapsed onto her sofa. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling and panting in some attempt to calm her over-running emotions. She was worried...her emotional 'attacks' of recent had worried her. This was the last straw. _That does it, i'm gonna go see doctor Kadowaki later on_

...

'What's up with her?'

...

**'ATTENTION, ATTENTION EVERYONE. THIS IS HEADMASTER CID, WOULD INSTRUCTORS TILMITT, KINNEAS, SEEDS DINCHT AND HEARTILLY AND COMMANDER LEONHART PLEASE REPORT TO SUB-COMMANDER XU'S OFFICE. OH,AND WOULD INSTRUCTOR TREPE PLEASE REPORT TO MY OFFICE, I REPEAT WOULD INSTRUCTOR TREPE REPORT TO MY OFFICE PLEASE, THANK YOU'**

_'Guess that answers my question about the meeting. Oh well, here goes nothing'..._

...

wow,that was long especially from me!! as I said at the start, please feel free to point out any errors I've made, and constructive criticism is always welcome.

Because of the length of the chapter and the addition of a few story threads, if anyone is confused comment and I shall clarify...or possibly include a 'previously on' in the next chapter...as this is my first fanfic, so i'm learning as I go :)

but honesty is appreciated, so ta

x


	5. 4 The musings of many souls

After the rain - chapter 4

The musings of many souls

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The corridors echoed with noise from the cadets and students, released from classes for lunchtime. Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Squall and Rinoa were all also joining in with the racket. Well, to be more precise, Rinoa and Selphie were causing the racket, with the occasional statement added by Zell. Squall and Irvine found no need to join in with this girly game of 'gossiping'. Zell was often mocked for joining in, although in this instance it was justified, as it DID involve him.

'I think she likes you Zell...infact no……I'm SURE she likes you.'

'Nah man, she's got her eye on that need seed from Galbadia, ya know…..what's-his-name…..?'

As if Zell's screwed up thinking face wasn't enough to make the rest of them laugh, he walked slower and then stopped the harder he was thinking.

Zell was always and forever going to be the cute, if a little dopey, little brother. Add to that the puppy dog eyes and the cheeky little boy smile and there he was, the 'little brother' of everyone. He didn't mind so much, as the girls adored his cuteness, the downside to it being when they told him '_your just like my cute little brother_'.

He wouldn't show it, but those seven little words would make his heart drop into his stomach. That being the reason for him being so dismissive of Hannah, the library girl's presumed interest in him. He didn't want to be set up for yet more disappointment.  
Truth be told, for all his hyperness and boyish charms, Zell was a very soulful and deep young man. Things that affect you when you're that age that most others just brush off, he took to heart. That was the explanation for him choosing gauntlets as his weapons; as if using his fists to take out his frustration was trying to prove that nothing affected him. Well…it was the explanation in his mind at least.

'Zell…..Zell…………come back to us Zell…………..HEY ZELL!!'

He instantly snapped back to reality, and his memory went into overdrive trying to remember what the discussion had been about before he drifted off.

'Oh, hey sorry guys…I guess I drifted off trying to remember his name…'…_phew, good recovery brain, but damn I still cant remember it__…_

He raked his fingers through his hair a couple of times as though trying his hardest to remember the name. the look of complete confusion on his face giving away the lack of success he was having remembering.

'Ok Selphie, the boy **obviously** cant remember, so put him out of his misery already before we see the smoke coming out his ears!!'

At Rinoa's last remark, laughter broke out in the group.

'HEY!'…Zell said, complete with puppy dog eyes…'No fair, don't laugh at me! Its not my fault i'm blonde!!'

He smiled with his last remark, causing the others giggles turn into belly laughs!

'Sorry….Zell…' Selphie crammed in-between laughs, before finally composing herself.

'Right, sorry 'bout that' , Zell wasn't the only master of the cheeky grin, as Selphie now proved.

'I believe that you are talking about Kyle, the hot new seed posted here from Galbadia'.

'OOOH,Ooooh hot Kyle?! He's an absolute stunner!! Oh….err….ooops….I mean….', Rinoa turning her excited head round and saw that Squalls usual neutral expression change to extreme irritation. The smile fell from her face, and then returned as ,again, laughter returned to the group.

'Ok, you two can discuss Hannah with me later, now just before we get there anyone have any idea why Xu wants to see us…?'

This being perhaps the first sensible statement that Zell had made all day. Although subconsciously, the group moved closer together , as if they were sharing a deep secret.

'I dunno', came Irvine's response,' But I'll bet ya it has something to do with Quistis getting summoned to Cid's office.'

The whole group nodded, as if they were all thinking '_yeah, I thought it was something like that__'__._

'Speaking of Quistis, what's been going on with her recently? She keeps freakin' over totally stupid stuff!!'

'Yeah, she does seem at have gone all weird on us', Selphie stated in agreement.

'HAVE YOU ALL ONLY JUST NOTICED THIS?!', Squalls response silenced them all because he was

a- using his 'commander voice' and

b- hadn't spoken at all yet

'Well…well, yeah…why?', came Selphie's timid response. A deep sigh followed, and then Squall shook his head in disbelief.

'You ARE kidding me, right!?' every head shaking for no cranked his irritation right up.

'I CANT **BELIEVE** YOU GUYS!!**I****'****M** SUPPOSEDLY COLD AND EMOTIONLESS, YET **I****'****M **THE ONLY ONE TO NOTICE A FRIEND IN TROUBLE!!'

The shock on everyone's face was apparent. Not only had Squall been the only one to notice, he was getting worked up about it. Squall's emotional side was rarely, if ever, displayed, much less _in public_!!

Zell couldn't ever remember seeing him have an outburst like that.

'I **CAN NOT** believe you guys, I just ca…..'

'**SQUALL!!****'**Selphie's voice cutting through Squalls emotional rant. Such a large voice from such a small person. 'Squall calm down, at this undirected rage wont help anyone. Now tell us, when did you notice'

He took a few deep, cleansing breaths before continuing.

'ok…well, I thought she had been acting funny since we returned from time compression…BUT…' he said raising his hands to silence Selphie, her gaping fish-like expression implying an interruption by her was imminent.

'BUT,' he repeated, 'I just put that down to everything we had just been through after all, were any of us acting _completely_ normally after it?' Collective mutterings of agreement made him feel better about his assumption. 'AND, on top of all that, she had all of us to deal with. She went completely into big sister mode, looking after all of us when we needed her'.

Squall recalled the many nights Irvine turned up at his dorm with a distraught Selphie and unsure what to do, so Rinoa would call for Quistis and the boys headed for Zell's dorm, deciding that if they we unable to sleep they should atleast do it in company. The next morning, Selphie was always better, and feeling a little embarrassed about the fuss she had caused.

Selphie's eyes met Squall's, clearly having had the same thoughts that he had just had. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but no words came out, instead she just nodded in silent agreement.

It was Rinoa who broke the moment of silence with, 'Yeah, she always found time for us, but I don't ever remember her finding time for herself. Selphie…', her head shot up in recognition of her name being called…'you and I, rather than press her for answers, I think we should just do more with her, like make **'girly movie night'** a regular event!'

'YEAH!!'…came the excited response…'even if it's just to give her something to look forward to, 'till she either asks for help or even just to perk her up a little bit.'

'That's a great idea guys! And Irvine, Squall and myself can invite her to train with us more, not that you guys don't train, but for the change of atmosphere, ya know…and even if its just so she knows that the invite is there!'

Again, they all unanimously nodded in agreement.

'Selphie, you and Rinoa sort your thing first. She might not fancy joint training for a while.'

Rinoa rolled her eyes and slapped her hand against her forehead, in a very Quistis-like fashion, while they laughed at him.

'Squall…our THING is girly movie night and requires no organisation. Now, I think we had better all move before…'

Too late.

'WOULD INSTRUCTORS TILMITT, KINNEAS, SEEDS DINCHT AND HEARTILLY AND COMMANDER LEONHART PLEASE REPORT TO SUB-COMMANDER XU'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. THANK YOU'

The loudspeaker announcement confirming Rinoa's suspicions that they had taken about half an hour to make a five minute journey.

'Ha ha!!, well that's us told! Come on guys before we really get her knickers in a twist'.

They all set off at a fast pace, hee-hawing and laughing at the thought of winding up the already _super_ wound up Xu.

'we'll help you Quis, don't worry, we've got your back', Selphie whimpered almost like a prayer,

'cause hyne knows, you sure as hell ALWAYS have ours'…

Despite the fact that she had just been summoned to Cid's office, Quistis spent the entire journey to the lift with a blank mind. She had walked all that way in a

daydream-like state, the difference being without the dream that goes with it. The air pressure of the opening lift doors and the whooshing noise that accompanies it snapped her back to reality. Smiling at the pupils exiting it, she walking into the lift, hoping that no-one would get on here, or at the floor above. As the doors whooshed shut, and the continuous 'lift-in-motion' noise filled the air, she breathed a sigh of relief at getting her wish.

She had to focus on what was at hand, and not on maintaining her 'mask' in front of more cadets. As she felt that happiness of relief, the doors opened at the third floor. '_wow, that was fast', _she had to take a moment to compose herself before walking out of the lift.

She walked up to Frankie, Cid's new secretary, since Xu had been promoted and, in Cid's words, was '_Far too qualified for her current job. You, and Quistis, are extremely capable woman, who could easily choose world domination as your next career move_'.

She liked Frankie, he was totally camp and utterly adorable. If you were blind enough as not to notice from his hairstyle, is stereotypical lisp and his feminine voice would give it away.

'Oooh, hiya babes!…eh…oh….I mean Instructor Trepe…'

He blushed a little; making her giggle…NO-ONE in the whole garden could get away with calling her that, except for the adorable little Frankie.

'Frankie Frankie Frankie…' she said while shaking her head…'How many times have I told you, call me whatever you like'.

He beamed a reassured smile back at her.

'Okays then, Quistis dear. Oh, just go straight ahead, he did call for you after all', he giggled when saying straight ahead, like it was a private joke.

'Thank you'. She smiled her beautiful smile at him, bent over the desk and kissed him on the cheek, before continuing on her way. Despite the control room at the top, Cid still preferred to use the lower level as his office.

The room was bright, although the lift structure in the centre cast a dark shadow across the room. As she walked into the room she saw Cid at the far side, but then she noticed another presence in the room. Their body, however, was mostly hidden by the shadow.

She focussed on Cid for the rest of the walk, as she didn't want her curiosity to distract her. She stopped, stood to attention and then saluted him.

'Oh, at ease my dear.'

She instantly obeyed, although Cid seemed to be acting more fatherly than boss-like to her.

'Now, you'll want to know why I called you here I'll bet? She nodded. 'Well, Edea and I were talking, and we decided it was best that Seifer returned as soon as possible, which I believe I told you last time', again, she nodded.

'Well, here he is', at that note the other presence in the room, whom she had forgotten about by this point, moved, stepping out of the darkness and into the light.

He turned around and flashed that killer smile of his at her, and she swore inside her head that her knees wouldn't give way as she felt herself sharply in taking breath as she looked, but her eyes devoured the sight in front of her.

'Good afternoon instructor, it's good to see you're well'.

'well…well, hello to you to', was the only response she could come up with, and was instantly cursing herself at how pathetic it was.

Well, she was shocked in 3 different ways at once;

He was here, he was….._polite_, but most of all……..damn, he looked good!!

After a few seconds of staring, which seemed to last forever, she eventually tore her eyes away when Cid spoke.

'Good. It's great to see you two getting off to such a good start

Now, as you both know, Seifer you will be granted seedship after you pass an abbreviated training course, which will include two missions, so as to give you two separate scenarios to be examined on. Knowing your advanced skills, this won't take anymore than perhaps four or five months…sooner if Quistis recommends it. After, an advanced magic training course, the one all six month qualified seeds are required to take.

You are, until the passing of your exams, a cadet…although due to your age and situation, I shall make a few concessions to you.

You will be assigned seeds quarters, which will be located close to Quistis'.

You will have all seed privileges awarded to you, including use of seed cabin in trains.

You may leave the garden, but need to obtain permission if it is for more than one night….'

Cid continued on talking for atleast another ten minutes about Seifer's restrictions. Quistis spent most of this time studying him or more his body language. He seemed…different, well his attitude was obviously different, but he seemed different as well. He stood with confidence, but not arrogance as he had before. It all seemed very strange to her.

'…must obtain permission to train with other cadets…open access to the senior staff…24/7 gym access…',…Quistis was only listening to bits and pieces of the conversation. Not that she was bored; she was just more interested in Seifer than what Cid had to say. He had sent her a manual with the Seifer's privileges, requirements, timetable and a full report from the Esther facility he was at, with amendments and comments added by dr. Kadowaki and Edea. They really had gone all the way to ensure she was well informed on how he was.

'Now that's most of the formal bit done, do you understand everything I have told you so far Seifer?' Seifer saluted to answer him. 'Excellent then young man. You also may have noticed the twelve flexible hours on your timetable, they are to be used for whatever Quistis deems it necessary for you to focus on that day, or week, whether it be studying, magic training or dance practice for the seed ball.' that made them both chuckle, _good, he still has a sense of humour_, she thought throwing him a glance.

'Also, it will be more of a senior seed to junior seed training, so there will be less formality, but the extent of that is, again, up to Quistis.

Right, well I'm finally finished rambling on, any questions?'

Two heads shook.

'Excellent! Now if at any time you do, just feel free to come by and ask me. Now Seifer, please go and wait with Frankie for a moment please. Quistis will be along shortly to discuss your timetable with you.'

Seifer nodded saluted Cid and then, much to her shock, and to be frank glee, turned and saluted Quistis. She gave a polite smile, and he beamed again. She forgot how quickly Seifer walked, as it seemed like no time at all when the double whoosh of the doors opening and closing could be heard.

'Have a seat', he motioned towards the sofas over by the table. The typical 'bosses office' furniture.

'Now, do you have any questions that you didn't want to ask in front of Seifer?'

Her mind was spinning with thought, most of the thoughts being questions.

'to be perfectly honest, I don't know where to start', she confessed. Cid smiled a little, stood up and brought over a tray with two cups of tea on it. He delicately placed it down on the table, so as not to spill the tea.

'I suspected you might. Have some tea and try to organise your thoughts'.

She sipped her tea, trying to make sense of what had just happened. After a moment of silence, Cid broke the silence.

'right my dear, where shall I start?'

She pondered for a second, before stating with confidence, 'the beginning seems as good a place as any. The proper beginning, as in after we returned from time compression'.

'Ok then. I should probably buzz Frankie to let Seifer know he might be waiting a while. The beginning it is'…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Wow, for me that was one hell of a chapter!!

It has just occurred to me I have not written a disclaimer, so

FINAL FANTASY 8 AND ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SQUARE SOFT/SQUARE ENIX, I JUST TAKE THEM OUT OF THEIR BOXES AND GET TO PLAY WITH THEM FOR A WHILE.

Oh, if Frankie's character offended anyone I apologise, he is directly based on a friend of mine, who is also totally adorable.

Cid's statement about taking over the world as a next career move is a quote from the west wing, said to CJ by Charlie. Ok, I changed it a little, but it is owned by the west wing writing.

Wadya think guys? Too long? Better length?

Any confusion ask me

Chickabo

x


End file.
